Triumph of the Roar
"Triumph of the Roar" is the eighteenth episode of Season 3 of The Lion Guard. It premiered on October 27, 2019. Plot summary Makucha and his army sneak into the Tree of Life due to Ullu falling asleep. The Night Pride arrives, only for the Lion Guard to take over the shift and defeat the army. After the fight, Bunga compliments Kion for his good leadership skills, and Nirmala agrees, adding that Kion's healing is complete. Rani worries that this will prompt Kion to return to the Pride Lands, but Kion assures her that he and the Lion Guard will help defend the Tree of Life from Makucha's army first. Kion then leaves to speak with Askari, leaving Fuli in charge of the Lion Guard. At Cikha Escarpment, Kion meets with Askari for more training. Askari reminds Kion that only one who is willing to let go of the Roar of the Elders can master it, and Kion confirms that he does not need the Roar to lead the Lion Guard. Meanwhile, the Lion Guard frees a camel who is stuck in the sand. Bunga worries that Kion could be in trouble and leaves to ask Rani for answers. Across the territory, Mama Binturong brings in new allies for Makucha's army, including Fahari, Jiona, two komodo dragons, and Smun and his prickle. At the Tree of Life, Bunga questions Rani on why Kion is not ready to use the Roar. Makini interrupts, explaining that Kion might be practicing his Roar at Cikha Escarpment, as Askari used to do so long ago. Bunga and Rani decide to visit him there. Kion continues to train with Askari, learning to use the Roar in incredible ways, such as lifting rocks, creating pillars, and more ("The Power of the Roar"). In the meantime, Makucha's army invades the Tree of Life. Ullu attempts to warn the Night Pride, but Mama Binturong captures her and tasks Smun and his prickle with keeping her incapacitated. However, Ullu scares off Smun by turning her head completely backward and manages to escape. Ullu warns the Night Pride about the army's attack, and they rush to the Tree of Life, only to be shut in by a giant rock pushed by Ora and his minions. With the Night Pride out of commission, the army attacks the animals at the Tree of Life. The Lion Guard arrives, having been warned by Ullu, and resolves to free the Night Pride from the army's trap. Back at Cikha Escarpment, Bunga and Rani witness Kion practicing his Roar. Anga arrives and brings news that the Tree of Life is under attack. Before leaving, Kion tells Askari that he is ready. At the Tree of Life, Beshte attempts to move the rock from the Tree of Life's entrance, but is thwarted by Ora and his minions. Just then, Kion, Bunga, and Rani arrive, and Kion uses the Roar to defeat the villains. He then strikes the rock at the Tree of Life's entrance with lightning, destroying it and freeing the Night Pride. Finally, Kion sweeps Makucha and his army into a tornado, which sends them far away from the Tree of Life to never be seen again. Nirmala declares that Kion is truly healed, and Rani thanks him for saving the Tree of Life. She then tells him that he should stay at the Tree of Life. Cast Starring * Max Charles as Kion * Joshua Rush as Bunga * Diamond White as Fuli * Atticus Shaffer as Ono * Dusan Brown as Beshte * Bryana Salaz as Anga * Landry Bender as Makini Guest starring * Peyton Elizabeth Lee as Rani * Lou Diamond Phillips as Surak * Hudson Yang as Baliyo * Miki Yamashita as Nirmala * Michael Luwoye as Askari * Vyvan Pham as Ullu * Steve Blum as Makucha * Andrew Kishino as Ora * Kimiko Glenn as Chuluun * Rachel House as Mama Binturong * Ace Gibson as Jiona * James Sie as Smun * Tiffany Espensen as Heng Heng * Meghan Strange as Astuto * Nolan North as Fahari * David S. Jung as Kely Appearances Behind the scenes * The episode was released early on September 2, 2019, on DisneyNOW. Category:Episodes Category:The Lion Guard Episodes Category:The Lion Guard: Season 3 Category:Media